mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ol' Fingerbone's Revenge
Ol' Fingerbone's Revenge is episode 1 of episode 19. It first aired on Feb 23rd, 2010. Premise One late stormy evening, Alfred and Co are stuck in the Hedgequarters! Summary On a dark stormy, windy night, Alfred, Camille and Milo head to the Hedgequarters in order to get something, as Milo begins to overlook an odd book and Alfred struggles to get the door open. He tells Milo and Camille to help him. Afterwards they manage to shove it open before he takes the book once more and Milo struggles to close the door. Apparently the trio have come in order to hold a meeting to decide which new books to order. With so many choices, they have trouble deciding when Milo thinks he recognizes one of the books and looks to see if he has it. It's then suddenly the bookshelf falls down! Luckily Milo is okay but Alfred wonders what made the book case fall over like that suddenly... Alfred does not think it is a ghost when suddenly Camille and Milo notice something weird behind Alfred. Both Camille and Milo are beginning to grow apprehensive but Alfred believes its nothing to be scared about and they resume ordering their books. Milo suddenly notices the books sliding across the table before they fall off. Alfred looks and mentions that the table isn't to blame and they decide to investigate around Hedgequarters. Milo mentions that something may have bumped the table. And to check, they try to test the tables balance by using a marble. Alfred states that the first clue is the fact that somehow Hedgequarters has become unbalanced when suddenly some rocks begin to fall down! Camille thinks its the doing of Ol' Fingerbones. Stating that its like in the book, he must be haunting them but Alfred has to keep reminding them that ghost do not exist when they suddenly run away seeing the weird shape again when the lightning flashes. As they hide behind a group of trees and try to consider going to a new spot in order to continue their meetings. But Alfred refuses and heads back, with a nervous Camille and Milo behind him. He states that everything is normal, but they refuse to listen and once again are sent running away. Alfred suggest they wait until the following morning to solve the mystery instead but the following morning, both Camille and Milo refuse to come inside. But they do eventually after Alfred promises that it is okay. He points to clue 2, an odd bump in the floor, a root! Which he calls the third clue also. It's then Alfred follows the root to see where it leads, then follows it around the tree until he believes he has enough evidence to solve this mystery! Alfred states that Ol' Fingerbones is responsible for the problems, but the Hedgequarters isn't haunted. The roots in the tree were simply trying to find nutrients and water. Alfred then mentions they should ask Rudy for help to trim down the roots to avoid this accident from occurring again. They then share a laugh after a false alarm scare, provided by a root tapping the window. Quotes *Camille: "He's finally cracked under the pressure..." ---- *Milo: "Oh yeah! Way to get to the root of the matter, Alfred. Hahaha!" Trivia *Milo reveals that his house has a basement. *This is one of the only episodes where only the main trio appear. *This episode is considered "A bottle episode". It's when episodes of a show use only one setting and a limited amount of characters. Many shows have at least one during its run, as it saves them money. *Oddly catalogues are not hard-bound, as shown in this episode. *Once again Sherlock Holmes is referred to as Merlock. *Camille's belief in spirits and ghost come up for the first time in this episode. Goofs *When scrolling through the catalogues, Alfred goes back and fourth on the list, but the pictures are different and not located in the same place they were previously. *Camille and Milo's mouth movement is a bit strange as they both say: "Why not? We're here anyway." *As the trio run away that night the door was opened, but the following morning it is shut and stuck. Though it is entirely possible that the wind blew it shut. *The shading on Camille's face is a bit too far as she says: "Do not touch it.", but it's fixed in the next scene of her. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-26-14h33m29s64.png|Our first clue, the Hedgequarters are all of sudden unbalanced. vlcsnap-2012-02-26-14h37m25s120.png|A strange crack in ground is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-26-14h37m54s159.png|And a root in the ground is our last clue. Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h45m31s16.png|The group's Mystery Tome Series catalogue has arrived! Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h45m37s87.png|It's also storming and windy outside. Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h45m46s172.png|Milo looks through the catalogue while Alfred tries to yank the door open. Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h45m56s15.png|The door is stuck, so Alfred asks Milo and Camille for help. Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h46m09s146.png|''"What's the matter with the door?"'' vlcsnap-2012-02-26-14h30m22s232.png|Book order time. Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h46m27s75.png|"The Ghost in the Meadow! I've heard about this one!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h46m41s211.png|Milo checks the bookcase to see if they ordered a certain book already. Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h46m45s254.png|Milo goes to pick a book from the shelf. Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h46m56s100.png|The shelf mysteriously falls! Luckily, Milo isn't hurt. Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h47m00s148.png|Milo adjusts his glasses after the fall. Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h47m10s249.png|''"I didn't touch it, I swear!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h47m24s128.png|Thunder crashes from outside! Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h47m37s4.png|Camille thinks it's something about Ol' Fingerbone above Hedgequarters. Vlcsnap-2015-02-15-22h47m44s70.png|''"Maybe he's haunted, or disturbed... and out to get his revenge!"'' Category:Episodes Category:Camille Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images